Plik:Me!me!me! genderbend male version
Opis EDIT 2/20/15 i EDITED IT USING AUDACITY I AM IN NO CONDITION TO EVEN SING A MALE VERSION SINCE I AM FOR THE RECORD A FEMALE!!! I AM 14 AND I HAVE A HORRIBLE COUGH, HOW ON EARTH CAN I EVEN SING LIKE A MALE?! YOU PEOPLE OBVIOUSLY CAN'T TAKE A MINUTE OF YOUR TIME TO READ CAN YOU?! THIS WAS EDITED ON AUDACITY! EDIT 2/7/15 pictures are here:http://ghostgoreconme.tumblr.com/post/103414326844/me-me-me-by-feat-daoko-teddyloid-gender THEY ARE NOT MINE!!!! EDIT 2/2/15 any of you who rudely says anything about the video or anything i offensive to that matter will get banned that's right genderbend i own nothing the pictures are here:http://ghostgoreconme.tumblr.com/post/103414326844/me-me-me-by-feat-daoko-teddyloid-gender music from teddyloid here's where i found the audio to edit it:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yToraMk8gOw i actually am first to make a male version of this song i made the edit using audacity Music production Rie it away (King Records) Copyright © All Rights Reserved Voices : 山寺宏一 (Yamadera Kooichi) 林原めぐみ (Hayashibara Megumi) Sound Director: 山田陽 (Yang Yamada) Sound Production: サウンドチーム・ドンファン Planning Cooperation: TeddyLoid　りょーちも　コヤマシゲト Line producer: 岡島隆敏 (Okajima Takatoshi) Production in charge: 宮崎恵幸 (Miyazaki Megumi Kō) Directed by 吉崎響 (Yoshizaki Hibiki) The owner of this song Licensed by JASRAC Lyrics : Always, Always, We were together at all times. Always, Always, I was thinking of you. Your company, Your time, My feelings are divided into two, baby. Right now, at a time like this, I would like to show you your pain. You told me I am the depth of your being. I am your hatred and your sadness. What you created is not a lie? Are you sure you didn't make an idol out of me? My heart changed at your convenience. False Memories, Narrow Mind Will change Slowly tell me a life lession from the fruit of your idecisive mind. Extreme dissatisfaction, your real life was covered with distress. A direct blow divided my days into two. Return, love me. We’ve come so far. If only I could just erase it all. i will fall into the deepest depths, falling into the unconscious, i kept telling myself, a diversion. I will sing, I will sing for you. You’re not here, lights have disappeared. I remember your scent I am miles away, you are the only thing i have on my mind, Since that day, at that moment, when I dreamed of a flower I could not stop thinking of you. Please remember, please remind yourself, I was more sad than you thought. I’ll be waiting for you. -------------------------- Something is overflowing. Something is overcoming. She was a good girl. She was good. She was a good girl. She was good. Something is overflowing. Something is overcoming. How nice, how ni-ni-ni-nice Again it was close. How nice, how ni-ni-nice. Again it was close. What will you do with your life? What will you do for a living? No matter how you live, you’ll always be a loser. Fear stops, builds, and accumulates inside you. Your memories overlap one after another. She was a good girl. Envy, envy seems fun. I tried my best. What are you gonna do yourself? I want you to realize that they are just pieces of a broken mirror. By your side, By your side, I was waiting for you, I loved you. Hey, hi, hey look, hey, hi. Hey, hi, hey! Look at the sky! I’m not going anywhere! Disclaimer: I don't own this, nor am I claiming I do. This song is owned by the writers, producers, and record labels associated with this song... I am none of Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Filmy